The Alphas
by SNolon
Summary: A what if story for Sam, Emily, and Leah. How would a woman truly feel about cheating on her best friend, when she really was best friends with that woman. This isn't a soap opera. This is real life. In real life, someone doesn't just cheat on someone for no reason. There are always reasons. There are also solutions.
1. Prologue - Suicide Attempt

A what if story, involving Sam, Emily, and Leah. Can imprinting truly erase feelings? What if Sam couldn't just erase his feelings for Leah? What if Emily, being a true best friend/sister-figure, couldn't just hurt Leah? What if circumstances were different, just enough, that fate decided to lend a hand, but only if the three of them stood together?

* * *

Leah sat on her couch, a note in her lap, and a gun on her table. Old Quil had made it clear that she was not to interfere with Sam and Emily's relationship. Her own father, Harry, had told her to but out as well. The sad part was that no one told her why. Why was it okay for Sam and Emily to be together, to interfere with Leah's life like this, and yet, no one cared?

Recently, Seth had gotten sick and had since left her alone as well. This all started three and a half months ago, back when Leah and Sam were going to get married. Since then, Leah had found out she was pregnant with Sam's child. She was so excited! She was going to be a mother…and then she saw Emily and Sam kissing…at the rehearsal dinner.

Then, a few days ago, Old Quil visited her home, unannounced, and told (read: Ordered) her to stay away from Sam and Emily; on threat of banishment. When she confessed to carrying her and Sam's child, he even had suggested that she not be around anymore. When she brought up about having nowhere to go, he left. He returned a few hours later with a gun, handed it to her, and then left.

Suicide, something she never considered. Yet, it was also murder. How could Old Quil even suggest such things? She sighed, wondering what she should do. Was life no longer worth it? Could she afford to raise a child away from her home?

Because, she had no doubt, that was what she would be forced to do. If Old Quil was really going to banish her, then she would have no one to support her. Without Sam, and Emily, along with the rest of her family…what would she do?

She sighed, shaking her head, and truly; for the first time ever, she felt alone: Alone and miserable.

With this in mind, she picked up the gun and nodded, placing the note on the table. She then pointed the gun to her temple and, with one final breath, pulled the trigger.


	2. Chapter 1 - Not Alone

Sam and Emily were currently sitting in Sam's living room, discussing the changes that had been happening the past few months. In fact, they hadn't seen Leah since the night after the rehearsal dinner. Leah had something to tell Sam but had, instead, told him to stay away; throwing the ring at his feet. It was something out of a movie, or a novel, but that's beside the point.

Both Sam and Emily had been through a lot of changes since then. They actually hadn't had sex, instead simply being near one another. It just didn't feel right, other than that first kiss (which, in all fairness, was unexpected for either of them).

The good news was that, since they had been living together, although in separate bedrooms, there hadn't been any incidents. Sam still loved Leah though, even with the imprint, and his wolf recognized that. It also helped that Emily loved Leah too, albeit in a different manor. Nevertheless, they were both feeling depressed and saddened by the lack of their friend and, in Sam's case, former lover.

Both Harry and Old Quil had insisted that Leah needed time, in order to think things out. Emily disagreed strongly. Sam, wanting to help both Emily and Leah, had argued with the elders. Eventually, the elders had forbidden any of the pack to speak to Leah. The _Alpha_ in Sam was pissed at this move, it wanted justice for someone interfering in the happiness of its pack and his imprint.

This order especially effected Seth, who now couldn't even go home, and when he did had to avoid Leah and Sue. Sue, Leah's mother, was barely speaking to Harry, and when she was she mainly remained silent. No, the Clearwater household had seen better days.

Mostly, Leah would come out for a shower or food, but otherwise she remained in her room. No music, no television, just darkness. Seth was scared and worried about his older sister, but didn't pick up on the hints that Emily did. When Sam explained what was going on with Leah, Emily instantly wondered if Leah might be pregnant.

You see, Leah was eating a lot more than usual. She was also touching her stomach at random times. Her mother, Sue, had noticed but had kept silent. This was unusual because Sue was usually so outgoing. Seth had even wondered if their parents would be getting a divorce, although not uncommon it was frowned upon at times, especially for an elder. Not that they wanted Seth and Leah's parents to get a divorce, but Harry was adamant that _his_ daughter would **not** be splitting up an imprint.

That was the thing though, Leah didn't know about the imprint. Hell, as far as they knew, Leah just thought the legends about wolves were just that; legends. Sam and Emily certainly never believed them, and Sam was a full blooded Quileute.

In any case, they had to do something. Of this, Emily was certain.

"Sam," she finally said.

He looked over, "Yes dear," he sighed, still not sure on his feelings.

She smiled, "We need to go see Leah, _now_," she said as she stressed the last word.

Sam nodded, "Of course."

* * *

A half hour later, they were standing in front of the Clearwater residence. Sam knocked on the door, and there was no answer. He looked over to Emily, who shrugged, so he went first and tried the door handle. Being a small town, they didn't always lock their doors.

The sight before him scared him to death; Leah, his Leah, was holding a gun to her temple. _BANG_! The noise was so loud that he could barely pay attention, other than the fact that her body suddenly burst into a gigantic wolf; only slightly smaller than his own.

_Leah_? He thought looking at the wolf on the couch, which was freaking out, and looking around wildly. What was even more surprising was the yelp from slightly behind him, making him startle while seeing a wolf, the same size as Leah's wolf, staring back at him.

It, Emily, whimpered at the one on the couch, Leah, and went over sniffing at her; as if to make sure she was fine.

* * *

**Emily's POV**

* * *

When Sam opened the door, I saw a sight that surprised me. Leah was holding a handgun to her temple, ready to pull the trigger. Before either Sam or I could react, Leah had already pulled the trigger.

The sight and sounds were so surprising and scary, that I immediately jumped and felt like something was pulling at my skin. I wasn't angry at Leah; no, I was angry at _myself_, at _Sam_, at the Elders. I was angry at me, for breaking Sam and Leah up; Sam, for allowing the imprint to do this; and finally, the Elders for allowing, and especially _supporting_, this. Maybe not the suicide, but for the huge misunderstanding the imprint has caused!

Had Leah been aware of this, it would have been much easier! God, don't let my sister die!

_Emily_? I heard a voice say in my head.

_Leah, is that you_? I walked over to the wolf, whimpering the whole time. _Forgive me!_ I begged.

Leah, in wolf form, blinked her eyes, _Emily, what's happening?_

I sighed, an odd sound from a wolf, but continued anyway, "Leah, you know the legends. They're true. Sam imprinted on me; remember the whole love on first sight shit?"

Leah nodded, "Yes, I remember you and I used to wish for that to happen to us," she sighed, "I," tears filled her eyes, "I can't come in between that."

Pictures and memories filled my eyes; Old Quil talking to her, her father, Old Quil returning, her pregnancy, and then Old Quil coming back later; the gun! Damn that old man! Damn him to hell!

_Listen to me, Leah!_ I shouted; _You are not going to commit suicide! You're going to live; do you hear me, live!_

She shook her head; _I can't live without my family, Emily!_

I sighed, of course it felt that way, with Harry and Old Quil both telling her to leave Sam and herself alone.

_Listen, Leah, I know you're pregnant._

She wined, scared of what I would say.

I slowly approached her, on all fours, and sniffed slightly. I sighed, she was afraid. I smiled a wolfish grin, heh, and rubbed by nose against her forehead.

_Sweetie, you're my best friend. I love you, okay? We both love Sam, and if it means having to share him, I want you in my life. I'm not saying we need to discuss and plan out everything now; but, just know, you are __**loved **__and you are __**wanted**__; okay?_

She nodded her head and sighed, _Okay_, she agreed; feeling a little more at ease now, although she was tired.

I nodded, _Sleep_, I said, _Sleep and we will watch over you_.

She nodded her head, closing her eyes, as I laid my head over hers. Hers rested on her paws.


	3. Chapter 2 - The Protection of The Pack

Firefly-class,

I have answered the relation question in this chapter. I am posting your response here, because I am sure others were wondering as well. ^-^;

**Sam's POV**

I watched as my Emily and my Leah turned into wolves. I was shocked; totally shocked. They were only slightly smaller than me, but still larger than the rest of the pack. Were they made for me? My whole world felt like it just shifted, again, when I saw Leah's eyes right before she shifted. Leah was a greying, but still black, wolf and Emily was an almost-completely black with reddish highlights. The highlights looked like blood was sticking out of her fur and, yet, she still looked _beautiful_ to him; they both did!

In that moment, after opening the door, and before Leah shot herself, he was _so_ afraid. He was scared shitless, and then, and _then_, he **imprinted** for a second time! As far as he knew, that should be impossible. Hell, girls being wolves should be impossible too. And, yet, here it was. They were both his imprints.

If the situation was any different, he would have laughed, but yet…here they were. Thankfully, he thought, although it was a random thought, Leah and Emily were not really related. Emily lived with a distant member of Leah's family, a fifth cousin or something, but Emily wasn't blood related to Leah. In fact, Emily's birth parents had both died a year after Emily's birth. Her father was Quileute and her mother was Makah.

Neither of them had any living birth relatives, so Emily lived with her godmother, the cousin of Leah, on the nearby Makah reservation. An odd thing to think about now, to be sure, but Sam's wolf was happy his imprints weren't related. Why? Because it hoped they grew to love one another, which was an odd thought, since Sam doubted they would. Hell, when they found out his imprinted on them both, they might just decide to leave him. His wolf whimpered at that thought.

Anyway, now he had to figure out what to do. He noticed the note on the ruined table, which was now in pieces on the ground, and quietly walked over and picked it up. He read it, growling as he did so.

_Dear Sam and Emily,_

_I am sorry that I am not brave enough to face you. I am sure that an autopsy will probably be done but, if it is not, know that I am pregnant. Yes Sam, it is yours._

_Why then, do you ask, am I committing murder _**and**_ suicide?_

_I cannot bear to live without either of you. These past three and a half months have been hell for me, especially since that night of the rehearsal dinner, when I wanted to inform you and Sam that I was pregnant. Instead, I find my best friend making out with my fiancé._

Sam's wolf howled at itself in annoyance, knowing it was his fault that they did this.

_During these past months, almost four, I have attempted to contact you. Both my father and Old Quil have advised me against doing so. This gun that I kill myself and our baby, Sam, is from him. He handed it to me after I told him I had nowhere to go. I had not previously thought of suicide, but he had already threatened me with banishment, if I did not leave the two of you alone._

_Why? I do not know. No one will tell me anything about you two. It's almost taboo to mention either of you in my house, now. My father never looks at me anymore. My mother's quiet. I think she's drinking herself to death now. Seth, god how I love my knucklehead of a brother, won't even look at me when he comes home (which is rare) and, when he does, he spends most, if not all, of his time, in his room._

_I feel like I've lost my family, and no one will explain why it was okay for Sam to cheat on me, with my best friend, and yet I'm not _allowed _to feel sad about it?_ _What the hell?!_

_Sorry, just pissed off. I love you both, though, and hope I won't go to hell because of this._

_With all my Love,  
Leah Clearwater._

Sam was visibly shaking now. He couldn't believe it. The Elders were playing with their feelings. Fuck them! Were Harry and Billy aware of what Old Quil did? This was bullshit!

He growled and dropped the letter, running into the kitchen and through the closed back door, shifting mid-way.

* * *

_FUCKING HELL! _Sam thought to himself, _FUCKING SHIT ELDERS!_

The entire pack was shifted, catching what Sam was thinking. Seth growled, _What the hell? Leah, is she alright?_ He asked as his brain uploaded everything Sam was thinking.

Sam didn't respond, his wolf taking over, as he patrolled the Clearwater house. _No one_ was getting through.

Jacob sighed, _Seth, get your parents and take them to my house. Quil, get your grandfather and mother and bring them there as well. Embry, Brady, and Collin keep patrolling. Paul and Jared, watch the outskirts of the Clearwater house._

Sam's wolf growled at this, not wanting _anyone_ close to its imprints.

Jacob continued, _Do _not_ get too close, though, I would rather not risk anyone here, and that means the two of you as well. I just want to make sure no humans, especially Harry and Sue, get hurt._ _Sam would feel _extremely_ guilty when his human mind returns; hell, his wolf wouldn't like it either, but right not it's in full-on protection mode. __**None**__ of you are to speak a word of this to anyone, including the Elders, until after I have spoken with them. Got it?_

Paul and Jared nodded their heads, running off to the Clearwater house, as the rest of them nodded as well and then went off to follow their Beta's orders. Seth had a hard time not running off to kill or maim Old Quil, or run home to help his sister but, in the end, he had to follow his Beta's orders. Not that he didn't want to disobey, but he had no choice. Oh, well.

* * *

It was an hour and a half later that Jacob stood at the entrance to his house. It had taken awhile to get the note from the Clearwater house, because Sam was still in full protection mode, but finally he was able to get the note.

* * *

_Please Sam,_ he thought, while lying down on his stomach, to show he was not challenging his Alpha, _It is to help your girls; your mates. The note will prove to the Elders that Old Quil cannot properly lead our people. They must see how he really is, for the safety of all of us, including your mates. Please?_

Sam's wolf growled a little, but finally nodded, following him inside the house from behind, always watching Jacob to make sure he did not interfere with his mates.

Jacob walked inside, slowly picked up the note, looked it over, growled a little, and then looked over to the two sleeping wolves. He sighed and then walked back outside into the backyard. He reached the edge of the Clearwater property and then faced the house; sitting down, watching Sam who had followed him back out.

He shook his head, "What the hell was Old Quil thinking, Sam?" He shook his head, as Sam laid down as well; his ears still up as he listened to his mate's slumbering sounds, "I swear to you, he will not be an Elder by the end of this day," he growled, "one way or another."

Sam's wolf nodded his head, understanding and recognizing his Beta.

Jacob closed his eyes, "I need to rest for a moment, or I will shift and won't be able to control myself."

Although in full-on protective wolf mode, Sam recognized his Beta in this human skin, and trusted him enough to sit there. Yes, it was true that Jacob was born to be Alpha, but he had no desire to be Alpha either.

In fact, Sam and Jacob had been discussing a way to make Sam the Alpha, permanently. The problem? They needed the Elders to agree, due to needing to use them as conduits to speak to the previous Elders of the last pack but, so far, the Elders had disagreed. Well, to be fair, only Harry and Old Quil had a problem with it. Billy, Jacob's father, was unsure and wanted to have the spirits of the last pack; Ephraim Black, Levi Uley, and Quil Ateara II.

Well, like it or not, the pack and the Elders were summoning their ancestors; and if the Elders didn't like that? _Too damn bad_, Jacob thought.

* * *

**A/N****:**

Yeah, I changed the looks of Leah's wolf, because I felt that the three of them (Sam, Leah, and Emily) should somewhat match. I've also added the colors to match a little bit of Emily and Leah's personality (Emily being fierce and protective, like a redhead, and Leah with somewhat greying hair, due to her normal maturity and to show her more maternal and loyal side, yet also to show how distinct and that she is an individual, and not an exact carbon copy of Sam's wolf).


End file.
